Overworked
by PhantomCompany
Summary: A short, domestic!Destiel in which Castiel works too much and Dean understands.


**Heya! Haha, whipped this up rather quickly after seeing getting an idea on Tumblr. Just a small drabble.(: Enjoy!**

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

"Cas! What on Earth took you so long?" Dean picked up the phone with a smile, his husband's break beginning much later than he had planned on. Nonetheless, he listened eagerly to Castiel's apology as he made his way up to his daughter's room.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Every time I got a break and was about to leave someone else would show up with something to do, or someone would call. I'm currently hiding in a supply closet to avoid them."

Dean's laugh was what attracted a 4-year old Mary out of her room, her head poking out of a cracked door to look up at her father. Dean raised his eyebrows and pointed to his cell phone, and Mary instantly perked up, running up to Dean and holding her arms up. Dean hoisted his daughter on his waist and once she was comfortably held in his arm, turned and made his way to the living room.

"You're… hiding in a closet just so you can talk to your family?"

Mary let out a squeal when Dean playfully tossed her on the couch; falling next to her and curling against the arm. Mary made her way into her dad's lap before Dean lowered the phone and put it on speaker.

"…Tough day."

"Daddy!" Mary's voice was much more cheerful, and Dean could hear the smile in Castiel's voice.

"Hey, beautiful. Dad treating you alright?"

Mary's nose scrunched up. "No! He ate a whole big pie and only gave me a little piece!" To which Dean let out a melodramatic gasp. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Dad's being a liar! A big, fat one!" Mary practically screamed into the phone, which lost its emphasis as Dean reached his free arm and pinched her side, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Well, it seems Dad is going to have to give you a bigger piece next time." Castiel chuckled, and quiet rustling could be heard as Castiel moved a broom, or a mop, or something.

"No. He'll give me the whooolllleee thing!" Mary giggled, and Dean defended himself with a, "Woah, there, sweetheart. An entire pie and you'll get sick!"

"You can eat a whole pie. I've seen you have two!" Dean couldn't argue.

"Well, Mary's piece of pie is a special Mary size. A little pie for a little girl. Dean only gets more pie because he needs a lot to fill that giant pit of a mouth." That certainly wasn't nice, and Dean scowled at the phone, but Mary was laughing and everything was okay. For the most part, anyway. Some more rustling and another voice was heard. Dean looked down at Mary and took the phone off of speaker, then held it up to his ear and put his finger to his lips to quiet Mary's pouting.

"Yes, no… I just… yes, I understand. I'll be right out. ..Sorry, Dean. I have to go."

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "Yeah, no, I get it. Get home when you can. We love you." Castiel hung up with a simple, "I love you too" and Dean let the phone drop. Mary looked up at him and Dean ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go fix up Stacy for dinner?" Stacy, being the American Girl doll she got for Christmas and brought everywhere with her. She nodded enthusiastically, gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and took off. Dean pulled himself off the couch a few minuets later, maneuvering to the kitchen with his head down to prepare dinner.

x-x-x-x

It was two more hours before I very tired looking Castiel appeared through the door, sliding his trench coat off and loosening his tie. Mary had already eaten and gone to sleep, but Dean stayed up and waited. Castiel sent Dean a text before he got on the road so two plates were already out and waiting for the two. Castiel gratefully walked up and fell into his usual dining chair, peering his head over and spotting Dean in the kitchen putting away a freshly-cleaned pan. He was about to say something but Dean beat him to it.

"Be quiet and eat." Well…. That certainly wasn't what Cas was expecting. He obeyed, though, giving Dean a soft, quick smile before turning his attention to the chicken breast and steamed broccoli. Dean slid into the chair across from him and also ate without a word.

They finished in silence, and Castiel still wasn't able to get a word out before Dean stood up, grabbed Castiel's wrist and promptly drug him off to their bedroom. A puzzled look crossed the businessman's face, but Dean shook his head and shrugged off Cas's suit jacket.

"Just relax," Dean breathed, unbuttoning the other man's shirt and sliding that off as well. He was only satisfied once it hit the ground and was much more lazy with pulling of Cas's tie before leading him to the bed. "On your stomach." Castiel complied, and unbuttoned his pants before rolling into the bed.

Dean puffed some air into his hands and rubbed them together, before walking up to the nightstand and grabbing a bottle, and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He then went and straddled Cas, the man's entire back and shoulders at Dean's expense.

Thanks to Sam's… naturalist habits, (He was a freaking hippie, but Dean, Cas, and Gabriel all scolded him when Dean called Sam out on it,) their house was becoming more and more filled with essential oils, just like the bottle of homemade massage oil he was currently holding. One hand was given a generous amount and splayed over Cas's shoulder while Dean's other hand fiddled with his phone to find a decent song. A while of scrolling and Dean got one.

_Other lives always tempted to trade. Will they hate me for all the choices I've made?_

Trained hands splayed out over Castiel's back, dipping into tense muscle and working circles into them.

_Will they hate me for all the choices I've made? Will they stop when they see me again? I can't stop now I know who I am._

Dean loved the moments like this. The ones where it was just the two of them, Dean helping Castiel after he dealt with a day full of people the both of them could definitely deal without. A content sigh came from Cas, and Dean smiled widely.

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid And you're all mine, say what they may. And all your love I'll take to the grave. And all my life starts now._

About half an hour of this gentle treatment and Dean finally rolled off of Castiel, reaching over to his nightstand and rubbing hands off on a piece of microfiber. Castiel's eyes were heavy with sleep over stress now, but he still offered Dean a smile and slipped his dress pants off. Dean grinned knowingly, getting up and moving over to Castiel's side of the bed to help his husband get under the covers. He knew getting Cas up to brush his teeth wouldn't happen, so he always kept some Icebreakers in his drawer. Dean popped one into his mouth and handed one to Cas, which they sucked on while Dean stripped.

Next was giving Cas his retainer, grabbing the plain blue case and popping it open before putting the piece of plastic and metal in front of Castiel's mouth. Cas's tongue swept out to grab it from Dean's fingertips, Dean finally being satisfied and moving back to his side of the bed. He slipped under the covers and curled up against Castiel, already picturing tomorrow where Mary would go off to Sam and Gabe's for the day and Castiel would be paying Dean back.


End file.
